


The beauty of being alive

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: An idea I had for a Lucifer/reader fanfic which began and ended with this one-shot. SorryIt's basically you kind of trying defend Lucifer.





	The beauty of being alive

_written on 10/24/2018_

You want the truth? I get Lucifer I understand his point of view, but that doesn't mean I share his opinion or support him. God created him, his sisters and brothers and told them to love us, but- don't you get it? Angels don't feel like we do; They see thinks like they are; They see us as little primitive apes, who destroy their gifted environment, who let die their own kind and slowly kill each other. And Lucifer probably just tries to understand us or -God and why his so proud of easy vulnerable humans. He tests God's kind of view, trying to see Humans through his eyes, but he doesn't have the ability of feeling or denies them at least. He tests us..

Like- poking a bear with a stick, wants us to leash out and show him our strength and worth. But we aren't like this- the most of us aren't like this. We are dumb, yes..

But we are manly peaceful. We walk on earth and live just to find our meaning of life. And we do it with passion and love, and we seek everywhere. We seek the beauty of being alive.. In- in Families, Relationships and Colors, Words, Noises, Motions and Nature. We seek it even in Numbers, Construction and Buildings.

And we feel, we feel disappointed when we just don't find it, or we took a wrong step. We are happy when we get closer and feel pure joy when we found it... and that makes us unique, that makes us special and beautiful... But Lucifer doesn't want to feel and that's why he's never going to find what he's looking for... and here comes my part. I'm his soulmate, I'm holding a small part of his grace in my heart; I'm destined to show him how to love humanity. And I don't know why God chose me, because I'm doing a miserable Job at it.

**wordcount: 323**


End file.
